


The Huntresses of Adlersbrunn

by Mizu7



Series: The Huntress [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Play, Body Horror, Closure, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fight Scenes, Ghost! Pharah, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, OwlWitch Sombra, Thief Lena, Vampire Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, death mention, domestic abuse mention, lady knights throwing hands, monster hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu7/pseuds/Mizu7
Summary: A collection of tales taking place after the main story. Mostly Amelie and Lena focused, being domestic, hunting monsters and maybe possibly discovering new abilities along the way. Will also feature other characters and what they are up to after the battle of Adlersbrunn.
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: The Huntress [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666411
Comments: 46
Kudos: 203





	1. Get Out

**Author's Note:**

> Times are tough. So I hope these stories will help out at least just for a moment. Stay safe and stay strong everyone!

“How much long until we reach the castle?” 

“For the last time, it’s not a castle. It’s an estate.” 

At this Lena scoffed,“You literally just told me you have four separate washrooms and five bedrooms.”

Amelie had purposely left out the modest sized ballroom, kitchen and dining hall. The bedroom count didn’t include the servants quarters either. 

“You’re also the daughter to the Vampire Queen. So that makes you, Princess Amelie of Castle Guillard!” Lena laughed, grinning from ear to ear despite being on the road for days. 

The very moment Amelie had suggested possibly returning to her childhood home for a well deserved rest, Lena had spent every waking moment insisting they mount their steeds and ride west towards this mysterious mansion. They had spent as much time as possible moving forward since, because it meant getting there sooner. However this particular direction meant less tavern hopping and more camping much to Amelie’s misery. They opted to travel in the early afternoon as it was too difficult to sleep in broad daylight. They had tried multiple times, but the forest was far more unkind in the morning. Ceaseless chirping of morning birds and obnoxious mating calls of beasts, even her heavy black cloak wasn’t enough to block it all out. 

But Lena’s spirits were high, and she gently coaxed Amelie out of her sour mood with a bright smile and the promise of a bed the sooner they mounted and continued on. 

“You’re lucky you’re adorable,” Amelie rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

“Oh come on I’ve been living outside - barns if I’m lucky, for the past twenty years. So pardon my excitement. I’ve never been in a home with stairs!”

Honestly she was excited to have a roof over her head without nosey tavern neighbors.

Led by moonlight, the two continued off the beaten path across a field of long grass, the darkness of the late evening no longer an ominous shadow of mystery for Lena. Her laughter and excitement filled the air, comfortable now with her new life living in the dark. Although riding along the Huntress and having a crossbow strapped to her back helped. 

“Here we are.” 

Amelie said it so nonchalantly and continued on without stopping to properly announce their destination that Lena would have missed it as they crested the top of a hill. 

She quickly pulled back on the reins to stop and take in the sight.

A beautiful serene lake reflecting moonlight seemed to illuminate the dark foreboding structure standing in the middle of the field. Old walls two stories high made of stone and brick, slowly being consumed by the earth as wicked vines crept up and covered them from the unkempt garden. Overgrown hedges, dead flower beds, and a fountain that looked more like a swamp creature than a centerpiece stood in the middle. 

“This…” Lena started, her mouth still agape and staring unblinking as she quickly gave her horse a short kick to catch up with Amelie. “This is exactly how I imagined your home to be. So creepy and uninviting.”

Amelie shook her head. She had no intention of this being such a big deal, and yet she couldn’t help but feel a surge of joy on bringing someone else with her home. 

“Enjoy the excitement while you can. I haven’t been home in quite some time, it will be a process to clean it and be livable.” 

Of course just as the words left her mouth, dark smoke slowly wafted into the air from the chimney stack on the roof. 

“Looks like someone else has been doing just fine.” 

Amelie immediately pulled back on the reins and watched it for a moment. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? The steady stream of smoke answered that question, someone else within who started up the fireplace. 

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. She quickly signed with her hands one against her lips for silence then pointed to a nearby tree. 

Lena nodded and tugged Sir Chomp towards the trees.

The two quietly dismounted and Lena was quick to tie them off to a low branch while Amelie stared at the estate in silent contemplation. Her golden eyes carefully scanned every window, searching for life. 

The top floor remained dark, but she could faintly make out low candle light on the first floor. 

With a low huff, she lifted her hand up and made a small motion for Lena to follow.

The two walked around, Amelie’s eyes keeping a watch on the windows in the event that the intruders had spotted them. However it appeared that whoever it might be was rather comfortable with their living arrangements. 

Lena made a short noise of surprise, nearly stopping in place as they reached the back of the estate where a large stable and fenced off area stood with five horses inside. Amelie had briefly mentioned raising her loyal monster hunting steed yet, she had never realized the possibility of owning multiple horses and the housing for them all. How rich was her family? 

“Hmm…” 

Amelie hummed to herself in though, hiding behind an old wooden shack on the outskirts of the stable. The five horses she did not recognize, saddles still strapped to their backs but other random equipment was stern about without a care. They couldn’t have been here long, which was good for the safety of her personal possessions inside but still left a problem to clearing out the pests.

“Whatcha thinkin’ love?”

Lena leaned against Amelie’s body, her chin just barely reaching her shoulder as she tried to weasel her way into the plan. 

“You’re the sneaky one here, care to take a peak and see who these guests are?” 

Her eyes lit up with excitement. She stood up on her tiptoes to plant a quick peck on the cheek,“Be back before you know it!” 

Amelie smiled as she watched her run off. 

Sliding underneath the watering trough as the horses turned around upon hearing a noise, Lena held her breath dramatically and quickly darted off the moment they turned back around. She ran up to the walls of the estate, pressing her back against it, sliding across and ducking underneath the windows she made a complete once around the estate without being detected once. 

Amelie stood there, arms crossed expectantly but couldn’t help but smile proudly at the girl.

“Five blokes, big ones but don’t seem to be heavily armed. A couple pistols and daggers. Don’t seem to be bandits”

Amelie let out an irritated sound. “I thought my rumours of a haunted abandoned estate would scare off most curious humans.” 

“Also there was garlic hung on the door?”

Amelie blinked back in surprise, but Lena just shrugged. 

“Guess they’re a superstitious lot?” 

“Apparently.” she sighed,“Well I suppose we could go in guns blazing. I prefer to not kill any humans but I don’t mind getting close...” Her words trailed away as she realized Lena was no longer looking at her, but instead at something behind her. Curious, Amelie turned to find a large bush with hundreds of small bright red berries. 

“We _could,_ ” A sly smile crept along Lena’s face, “Or we could scare them senseless into never coming back ever again?” 

Amelie considered dismissing the idea, but after weeks of witch hunting and adrenaline into traveling one boring day after another perhaps it was time to make their own excitement.

“You seem like you have an idea.” 

“Oh that I do your highness!” 

_________________________________________________________

Besides getting through the wall of spider webs hanging from one hedge to the other, and a lock so old it nearly fell off as they attempted to pick it, the supposedly haunted estate by the lake was too good to be true. 

It had been abandoned for nearly twenty years but it appeared as though it had been much longer. A thick layer of dust covered every inch of the place, dishes lay untouched within the cabinets, no sign of food or there ever being any food was found and if it wasn’t covered in dust it was thick with cobwebs. 

The group had remained on the bottom floor. After the first preliminary search for supplies or gold to steal they opted to sleep and cook in the main hall by the fireplace. 

They could not shake the heavy presence within the walls. 

But the need for a roof over their heads was much stronger than their own paranoia. 

At least until the door was thrown open, slamming against the adjacent wall and shattering the silence like thunder. 

“Help! Oh Gods someone help me!” the voice of a woman screamed out, echoing throughout the hollow home bringing them all to their feet, weapons in hand and feet carrying them towards the front door as fast as they could. 

Large men, hands gripping tightly to their means of self defense were nearly dropped as they found a young woman on the floor sobbing hysterically, desperately grasping her neck with a hand covered in blood. 

She lifted her head towards them, cheeks stained with tears as blood spilled from her lips. 

“P-please!” she begged, reaching out to them as she desperately crawled, but they couldn’t move. 

In the doorway was the silhouette of another that was not there moments ago. 

The moonlight behind her darkened her features, yet her bright red eyes pierced through the darkness. Her long dark hair gently drifted in the night breeze across her face but even they could see the blood dripping from her mouth and the glint of fangs as she let out a low growl of warning.

The men stood there horrified as she took long confident strides inside, despite the precaution of garlic or the lack of invitation the vampire just walked inside their supposed safe house as if she owned it. 

One man screamed in a panic, lifting his gun and fired. 

The woman on the ground curled up in a fetal position, letting out a sharp cry in fear as the vampire snarled, whipping back as the bullet struck her shoulder. 

But that only seemed to anger her. 

Another gun was lifted and fired but she ducked out of the way and lunged forward, landing on top of her prey. Grabbing a fistful of hair, she yanked the girl up, exposing her neck. 

“GET. OUT.” she let out a sickening hiss of warning before biting down. 

The intruders didn’t stay long to see the fate of the girl, they scrambled out as her screams filled the halls. Making a mad dash out the back door, they mounted their horses and rode off into the night never looking back. 

They waited, frozen in place until the thunderous hooves were no longer heard before Amelie rolled over, falling flat on her back grasping her shoulder. 

“...ow” she groaned, lifting her hand and finding it covered in blood but found it more of an annoyance than an actual wound although that didn’t stop Lena from jumping to her feet in a panic. She wiped the berry juice from her lips, spitting out whatever was left before kneeling beside her, her hands hovering over her unsure of what to do. 

“Oh gods oh gods oh gods, Ame are you alright?! This was a terrible plan I’m so sorry this is all my fault.” 

Amelie laughed,“It’s alright” she said, reaching into the hole in her flesh, digging around for a short moment before plucking out the bullet with a grunt of pain,”I had fun.”

Lena let out a long sigh, watching as Amelie sat up, rotating her shoulder slightly as the wound immediately closed.

“You enjoyed that a little too much.” Amelie grinned, reaching and playfully burying a hand into her hair and tugging. 

Lena’s face turned as red as the crushed berries on the collar of her shirt. 

“You promised to not judge me!” she squeaked. 

Amelie grinned, pulling her in for a quick kiss. 

“Let’s save it for the bedroom later darling. Go get the horses and bring them around back, we have a lot of work to do.” 

Before Amelie could even finish her sentence, Lena was on her feet and out the door. 

“Aye aye!” 

Silence settled within the halls, leaving Amelie alone with the ghosts she left here. 

No not ghosts, just memories.

She sat there quietly looking over the dust covered banisters and the cobwebbed chandeliers. They had their work cut out for them. As she normally did when she returned home every twenty years or so years, but this time she would make it a home not just for herself. 

She rolled up her sleeves. Time to get some work done.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been twenty years since Amelie returned home, the girls have their work cut out for them to make it their own but Lena couldn't be more excited to even have a home in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are doing well! Hang in there!

“What did you just say?”

Amelie turned back, realizing the neatly folded sheets she had blindly attempted to hand to Lena had fallen straight to the floor as the girl just stood there wide eyed.

“We should change the sheets? They’ve been here for years and probably disgusting?”

“No the other thing!”

Amelie’s brow raised curiously.

“Please take this?”

“No no the other thing! Before all that!”

Amelie paused for a moment, thinking further back to her own words.

“This is your home too now?”

Lena nodded frantically, seemingly haven’t processed it despite it being repeated.

“If you plan on living here with me then yes,” Amelie replied nonchalantly as she bent down to swipe the sheets from the ground,”And as such, you now bear the responsibility of being a homeowner. Which means taking care of it, so we have a lot of work to do in the coming days. I know it’s not as exciting as monster hunting in the dead of night and not exactly the vacation we desire, however I think together this place will become a good enough place to relax in don’t you agree?”

Lena stared at her blankly before even attempting a response.

“I...uh...y-yeah...I just uh…” her words trailed away as she stepped back, gesturing to everything around them,“Really? Mine too? All this?”

After running the intruders out of the large abandoned mansion the first thing Amelie did was unlock a room in the basement where she had stashed a few things for her inevitable return, with Lena barely able to follow as she couldn’t stop staring at everything. She could only dream of breaking into a house this large and making off with riches, the very idea of living in one? That was unthinkable. The small home she grew up in could fit into the grand main hall, including the small garden. Despite it all being covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs, Lena could clearly see the place it must have been. Servants running around, important people discussing important things, elegant dresses and tight wigs. But for now, it was dark, dirty and hadn’t been touched in years. Between the two of them to get such a large place back to normal was going to take quite a bit of time, yet Lena couldn’t be more excited.

Amelie nodded, looking as though Lena had explained that water was wet.

“Yes, of course. Do you think I just bring any doe eyed girl into my personal abode?”

Lena stared at her for a moment.

“...I did until you just looked at me like that”

Amelie shook her head, letting out an over exaggerated sigh and pulled out a stack of blankets neatly folded and large enough that Lena nearly toppled over unprepared for the weight as Amelie placed them into her arms.

“Come on. Let’s start with a bedroom, at least there will be a good place ready for us when we want to collapse” she says, taking with her a handful of small rags and turned on her heel.

Using her chin to press down on the stack of new blankets, Lena quickly followed close behind in fear of getting lost in the massive house as a bubble of excitement began to stir in her stomach.

At the beginning of their wild adventure Lena swore to herself that she would save up to buy herself a home. A cottage somewhere away from everyone else with chickens, it would take years of cutting pouches and swiping from unsuspecting people but she was determined to have a peaceful life after her heart was returned to her chest.

Imagining how to decorate her home, what sort of flowers and vegetables to grow in her garden, the very thought of a future without fear of disappearing into the void kept her going.

Suddenly it was happening. Turning the corner and following a long dark hallway Lena could barely make out large double doors in the end. Lena made a mental note to open the old curtains apart and let some fresh air in tomorrow morning, her new home appeared to be more of a haunted mansion for her taste.

As Amelie opened the doors, it’s hinges let out a long groan that would bring chills to anyone else. No wonder the intruders were on edge as the old home creaked and moaned but Lena could only laugh as Amelie let out a loud sigh of relief, happy to be home at last.

“Hello darling I’ve missed you so”

She said, referring directly to possibly the largest bed Lena had ever seen in her life. A beautiful four poster bed of dark wood and beautiful white curtains hanging limp at each side and a large wooden headboard with a family crest carved into it. Judging by its size Lena could lie across it and still not reach the edge.

“This is the bedroom?!” Lena gasped, struggling to hold the stack of blankets while craning her neck to look at everything.

Amelie quickly threw open the curtains and the window, allowing the night air and soft moonlight to help assess the situation.

The entire room was covered in a layer of dust and if the groaning hinges were any indication more doors would be in need of a bit of oil. They had their work cut out for them.

Amelie took one of the rags and quickly wiped down her old vanity, the mirror turned completely around just as she left it, making a motion to Lena to bring the blankets to her,“Master bedroom technically but-”

“This bed is nearly the size of my room...well then again I was small at the time but still!”

Dropping the blankets off with Amelie, Lena immediately ran over to inspect every corner of the room. Her desire to leap onto the bed was very strong had it not been for the very obvious dust and old cobwebs along the posts. Instead she turned back and turned her attention to a large mahogany armoire, taller than her and wider than her own arm span. Curiosity getting the better of her she opened it but found nothing but a cloud of dust that sent her immediately into a coughing fit.

Once catching her breath, wiping the dust from her eyes with the back of her sleeve she returned to Amelie side.

“This is huge! How can one person live in this by themselves?”

“I said it was the Master Bedroom Lena, it belonged to my parents. They both lived in here” she replied, fighting a smile as Lena suddenly became flustered.

“Oh that makes sense...So...uh...does that mean…” she gulped nervously, looking away as she struggled to find the words,”I mean...I bet you have a ton of other rooms I can take?”

Amelie pretended to be hurt, holding her hand to her chest as she gasped,”After all we’ve been through? I see how it is then!”

Lena stiffened, immediately throwing her hands up in defense, “Ahhh hey wait that’s not-”

Her words were cut off as Amelie slipped off her jacket and promptly threw it at Lena.

“You’re staying in here with me, should you desire.”

Lena remained quiet, removing the article of clothing from her face just in time to have a crimson waistcoat join the growing pile in her arms. Her tie, gloves and belt Lena held on tight and watched, dumbfounded as piece by piece the Huntress was put to rest. Mesmerized as her tight ponytail slipped out of it’s restraints and cascaded along her shoulders like a waterfall.

Amelie let out a long sigh, rubbing the back of her neck in relief as she motioned with her eyes behind Lena. “The armoire right there would be yours”

Lena blinked, unable to look away as Amelie rolled up her sleeves, ready to work.

“Wait...the whole thing is mine? But what about-”

Lena’s word stopped dead as Amelie pulled out another key from her pocket and casually sauntered over to what Lena had assumed to be a decorative wall but within the fancy gold filigree was a hidden keyhole.

Lena could only watch in awe as Amelie opened double doors to a massive walk in closet, filled with beautiful gowns and shoes.

“Oh”

Amelie offered her a small smile as she motioned her to follow.

“I know this is a lot to take in” she started, taking each article of clothing from Lena’s grasp and hung each of them appropriately with delicate care and precision in their designated place,”But we have quite a bit to do before we can enjoy our break”

Lena nodded slowly, following close behind as Amelie turned on her heel and began talking out loud, stroking her chin and making motions with her hands as if to try and collect her thoughts as they tumbled out.

“We’ll dust the room, move your things in, fix up the bed, make a list of things we need from town and promptly fall into said bed. Tomorrow we can buy a cart of some kind, I doubt the one in the stables is in any condition to carry anything, or if it's even there...perhaps we should check the stables tomorrow and see what’s in there...and you eat, so we’ll need to get the kitchen up and running. Oh and the bathroom, we should take a bath soon we’ve been traveling for days maybe we should do that first or maybe-”

Lena bit her lip, watching as Amelie began to pace, her heels clicking and sliding across the floor with purpose. As she passed Lena, she reached out and took Amelie by the hand promptly stopping her in her tracks and gently pulling her in closer.

“Ok love let’s do this one room at a time ok?” Lena laughed, wrapping her arms around her waist in a tight embrace, promptly placing her head atop her breasts with a silly little smile on her face.

“I’ll follow along but I’ll make sure your head doesn’t fall off your shoulders”

Finally Amelie let out a short sigh, leaning in just enough to rest her chin within the mess of brown hair.

“That seems fair” she paused a moment,”But we do need-”

“Alright, would you feel better if you made a list first? Run around the house and see what needs to be done? I can start here”

Lena stepped back just enough to look up and flash a confident smile.

“I can get this place spotless by the time you get back!”

She didn’t mean to stare at her with suspicion but the idea of Lena cleaning her century old master bedroom seemed like a wild idea despite hunting monsters together for awhile now.

“Hey don’t give me like that look! I’ll have you know I was a housemaid for a short time”

“A short time?”

Lena fell quiet for a moment,“...I got sticky fingers what can I say?”

Amelie shook her head,”Alright alright, the rags are here, just wipe things down and-”

With an overdramatic groan, Lena grasped her by the shoulders and spun her around to push her forward and towards the doors,“Love I got this, go on shoo shoo!”

“Alright alright, I’ll be back, don't break anything while I’m gone” Amelie huffed, turning back around and swatting the girls off her person.

“Oh bollocks, you saw through my plan”

“Lena…”

She grinned, standing up on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on her cheek,“Go on, I’ll be good and waiting for you” she winked playfully and quickly shut the doors, leaving Amelie outside to fight a small blush.

* * *

* * *

Four pages later Amelie finally reached the stables.

Not including the amount of cleaning to be done, but the general restock of everything they could ever need.

There was no telling how long they would be staying, traditionally Amelie remained for ten to twenty years before she became bored and returned to hunting. Now with a human companion that changed quite a few things. Amelie never needed any food, thus left the kitchen untouched since her first return decades ago. She never felt the cold or heat and left the fireplaces as they were. Things she had accepted as no longer a part of her life were now vital to Lena’s survival, which would prove to be interesting as Amelie had no idea how to cook. Even in her human life she had servants for that.

Amelie jot down arbitrary foods for now, breads, cheeses and fruits.

If Lena mysteriously knew how to clean perhaps there would be more surprises in the future.

Despite the years it had been, Amelie easily walked the grounds of her estate with her eyes focused on her growing shopping and to do list. Eventually she stopped at the edge of the wooden pen, resting her arms against it with her list still out in front of her as she leaned in. The two horses circled about, luckily it was big enough for the two of them and then some, her father once had many ferresians living here. Breeding and training them for show or hunting.

Cauchemar nickered happily, pleased to be somewhere familiar after so long of traveling. Scratching his rear on his favorite part of the gate and doing short laps around the pen while Sir Chomp cautiously inspecting his new surroundings.

Their saddles rested on stumps inside the stable, the large food trough was filled with fresh water and whatever was left from their travels. Both horses looked healthy and well, even a nice sheen to their coats indicating a quick brushing before Lena ran back inside to see her new home. They would be fine for another night but another list would be dedicated just to their loyal steeds.

Glancing down at the list, shifting through the pages she found herself laughing.

How utterly domestic of them, like newlyweds moving into a new home.

However her thoughts were nearly ripped out of her grasp as a long snout snorted at her, causing the parchments to rise just slightly. She blinked out of her thoughts just in time to see large pink and brown lips reach out and taste the paper.

“Pardon Monsieur Chomp” she huffed, swiping the papers away before he could sink his teeth into her work,”There are plenty of other places to bite”

The brown horse nickered directly at her, pushing her shoulder with his nose as a not so subtle request for petting.

Amelie rolled her eyes, folding the papers in half to slip into her back pocket she reached out and gently stroked his nose and mane as she had seen Lena do so many times. He neighed happily, pushing back against her hand demanding more attention.

“I suppose you’re not so bad, a little annoying but...not so different from your owner hm?” she laughed as he snorted.

Too preoccupied with giving the brown horse the attention he demanded she didn’t realize she was being watched until the feeling crept along her spine.

Slowly turning to her right and then up where sure enough, Lena stood at the open window to the master bedroom watching her with her fist jammed into her face as she watched Amelie talk to her horse.

“...can I help you?” Amelie called out, doing her best to glare up at the girl despite already being caught.

“Why yes!” Lena clapped her hands and gasped overdramatically as she put on a thick accent,”Will her Ladyship please return to the household? You have afternoon tea with the Grand Duke of France!”

At this Amelie laughed, giving Sir Chomp one last pat on the nose before stepping out to address the window proper.

“You think yourself adorable?”

Lena shrugged,“I don’t know what you rich people do or talk about. Come inside, I want to sleep on this amazing bed!” she huffed, gesturing excitedly to the bedroom behind her.

Amelie huffed, resting her hands on her hips as she shook her head up at the girl.

“I’m almost done be patient”

The girl in the window pouted, crossing her arms across her chest for a moment before throwing her arms up in the air, “Well I’m not waiting for you, also I don’t have any night clothes so!”

Amelie could only watch as Lena stepped away from the window where moments later, a white shirt could be seen thrown across the room.

Perhaps a new list of stable equipment could wait a moment longer.

* * *

By the time Amelie returned to the master bedroom there was a human shape lump in the middle of the large bed underneath heavy blankets and furs. Which took her aback for a moment as she didn’t recall pulling out the fancy furs but this grabbed her attention for a short while as she began to glance about the room.

Surprisingly Lena did well even without the proper polish and replacing of old curtains she did as much as she could. No longer a speck of dust or webs, even candles were lit at the bedside table.

Their traveling bags and weapons were placed neatly at the desk near the window but Lena’s things were not among them. However with the door to the armoire slightly ajar, Amelie’s couldn’t help but smile as Lena’s clothes were properly hung up inside and placed into drawers, making herself at home.

Speaking of which, Amelie reached out and poked what she assumed to be Lena’s foot. The girl within squeaked in surprise and recoiled.

“Lena you couldn’t wait ten more seconds?” Amelie huffed as she began to strip down, she technically had nightwear but they still needed to be washed. At least that was her excuse.

The lumpy bed shifted once more until a mass of brown hair poked out near the mountain of pillows, again Amelie didn’t recall seeing there before. Lena flashed a bright smile as she sat up and flopped backwards into her pillow fortress.

“Nope! This thing is amazing! I’d never leave, no wonder you stayed home for ten years I would too!” she laughed, stretching out long a satisfied cat as she watched Amelie slip her pants off,”Hope you don’t mind if I did a little digging, found all these pillows and furs in pretty good condition”

“No that’s quite alright” she said while hanging her clothes properly,”It would appear I haven’t lived like a human in some time. I didn’t think about the cold or the food you’d be needing. Thus the long list”

She returned out of her closet, holding her four page list up to Lena for her to see.

“Uh you have the money for all this yeah? I mean you say that all the time and you clearly have the place for it but do you?”

Amelie scoffed, closing the window and slipping the heavy black curtains shut just as the sky began to lighten into a hazy blue prologue to another day.

“I didn’t show you the vault did I?”

“What vaul-oh my god...” Lena’s words trailed away into mush at the sight before her.

The room now completely encased in darkness save for the single candle she lit earlier, she could barely make out the faint silhouette of a tall beautiful and very naked woman approaching the bed, her dark hair fell to one side over her breast and golden eyes seemed to glow in the low light.

Lena bit her lip.

Even as Amelie let out a long obnoxious yawn and scratched the back of her neck, grumbling her desire for sleep as she reached for the blankets to peel back but paused as she found Lena staring up at her in awe.

“What?”

“God you’re gorgeous”

She said it so nonchalantly it brought Amelie to a halt, frozen stiff as the girl pushed the blankets off her body and laid herself out dramatically on the luxurious furs, arms above her head and legs spread out.

“Are you going to take me here and now? Feast on my neck in the candlelight?” Lena says in a soft dramatic whisper.

Amelie could only stare in utter bewilderment,“What.”

Lena opened one eye, dropping her erotica novel-like pose and waved at her to come closer,“Oh come on, humor me!”

This was it, this was going to be her life for as long as it was going to last. With this ridiculous human.

And she honestly couldn’t be happier.

Amelie rolled her eyes as she let go of the blankets and proceeded to crawl on all fours towards her “victim”.

“Very well, I do happen to be oh so hungry” she says, not bothering to hide her complete boredom for the situation as she fought to hide a smile. It was nonsense but it was amusing at least.

“Be gentle!” Lena gasped, turning her head to the side to expose her neck to the vampire as she loomed over her.

Lena, too deep in her acting missed the glimpse of mischief in Amelie’s eyes as she leans in and placed a soft kiss against her neck before whispering,“No”

Without warning Amelie reached out and grabbed both of Lena’s hands, pinning them above her head while her free hand tickled her sides.

Lena yelped in surprised, immediately curling up and inward at the onslaught of fingers squeezing and teasing,“H-hey wait!” she laughed, struggling to pull away but couldn’t past her incredible strength and the tears forming at the corner of her eyes and she laughed.

“Ok ok! I give!” she squeaked, twisting and writhing underneath her but managed to open her eyes just enough to see Amelie smiling.

At her request, Amelie let her go, allowing Lena to catch her breath she straddled her waist and leaned in to pepper her cheek with small kisses as Lena panted heavily.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah! Course I am! Can’t say I was expecting that!” Lena laughed, lifting her head just enough to bump her forehead against Amelie’s, her brown eyes bright with unbridled excitement, ”You being all coy n the like. What’s different? What’s got you in such a good mood all of a sudden hm?”

“I’m home and I’m with you.” she says with a shrug,”What more could I want than what I have right now.”

Lena blinked back in surprise as a cool hand pressed against her skin in between her breasts.

Her heartbeat thumping against her hand, alive and joyful as she slowly came down from the high of laughing so much. Amelie smiled.

“You make me very happy”

Lena’s face split into a wide smile, reaching out to cup her cool face. Amelie let her eyes fall close as her thumb gently brushed over the long scars along her eye.

“Thank you” she says quietly,”For everything”

Eventually they do retreat into the bed, blowing out the single source of light and pulling up multiple blankets and furs up to Lena’s chin Amelie hadn’t realized just how cold it was until she pulled the girl into her arms. So long they had been traveling and sharing a small bed it was hard to break the habit despite having the room for both of them to sprawl out.

Lena holds her hand, brushing sleepy kisses along her knuckles before falling asleep, encased in the warmth and safety of a place she could now call home.

There was still a lot of work to be done but it would be a problem for tomorrow as Amelie is lulled to sleep by the sound of Lena’s heart beat.


	3. The Owl Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Huntresses are home but there is still work to be done.

“It was terrible! You could hear them screaming even from way out here!”

“We heard the wail of a child in the dead of night but who would do that? Leave a baby out here in the cold?”

“By the time we arrived a huge black bird flew off leaving nothing but blood and a terrified widow.”

Lena, ever the actress, politely nodded and wrote down each story with a straight face despite her blood running cold at the descriptions of a gruesome murder. At first she had assumed it to be a harpie, something she was at least familiar with - but this was something much bigger and far worse.

“Please tell me you know what this one is at least?” Lena muttered, her breath a harsh whisper just as the last witness turned away to return home.

Amelie sighed, crouching down at the large puddle of blood staining the grass just a few yards from a single house just barely outside of the cluster making up the small village.

“I do.” she mumbled, standing up tall and stretching her back as she went, feeling a long night ahead of them as she stared out towards the edge of the woods,“And _she_ better have left us something to bring back or we don’t get paid.”

Lena opened her mouth to agree but paused in realization,”I’m sorry... _she_?”

“Let’s talk to the wife.” Amelie nodded towards the single home, ”I need to make sure it’s who I think it is.”

Stashing her little notebook away, Lena followed Amelie close behind.

She liked to think maybe she was getting the hang of things. Lena kept her wits about her, studying and learning everything she could to prove herself a valuable asset rather than a useless weight for The Huntress to be burdened with.

Amelie put up a strong and fierce front, it was rare when she vocally commented on Lena’s performance. But Lena knew when she was proud, subtle hints of a small smile and a gleam of pride in her eyes as Lena succeeded in even the smallest of victories.

It took her nearly an hour but she had successfully disassembled, cleaned, reassembled and loaded Amelie’s prized rifle.

She took aim and shot a deer miles away. Lena could barely see and her gun never roared so loud before. It commanded silence, brought a shiver down her spine and an overwhelming sense of relief as she was completely prepared to have done something so wrong and yet it left even Amelie looking pleasantly surprised at the results.

Lena would never forget that toothy grin as Amelie leaned in and placed the gentlest kiss upon her forehead, mumbling quietly,”Well done.”

As they approached they found a woman, sitting on a small stool with a few of her neighbors around her, offering hugs and weak words of encouragement. However upon realizing the Huntress was coming towards them, the crowd immediately stepped away. A flash of worry and fear flitted across their faces that brought Amelie to a stop.

Her finger twitched slightly in a small motion towards Lena.

_You first._

Lena quickly stepped up, putting on her best smile as she politely introduced herself. She didn’t miss the way their shoulders visibly relaxed at her presence.

“Sorry to bother you, we just have some questions before we go out huntin’ love.”

The woman didn’t respond at first, a dark blanket was draped over her head as she hunched over slightly with empty eyes glazed over in shock and despair.

The neighbors stepped back and watched on as Lena slowly approached, crouching in front of her in hopes of catching her attention. In doing so she caught sight of the woman‘s arms wrapped protectively around her protruding belly.

Lena’s heart sunk into her stomach, no doubt she was due any day.

“Love? Can you tell me what you saw?” she tried once more, softer.

The woman’s dark curls stuck to her face as visible streaks of tears stained her cheeks, she dipped her head lower bringing a dark shadow from the blanket cascading across her face as she let out a shaky sigh.

“He...went outside...heard scratching and wailing outside our door...like something trying...to come inside.” she whimpered, her shoulders beginning to shake as she struggled to retell how her life was turned upside down in a matter of moments.

From the corner of Lena’s eyes she noticed Amelie staring at the front door.

“It’s alright love, take your time.” she whispered, placing a reassuring hand on the woman’s knee with a look of sincerity.

The woman held her face for a moment, shuddering and struggling to keep herself together Lena took this moment to look at Amelie.

Amelie stood before the home, her arms folded tight across her chest as her brows knit together in deep thought.

“When I looked out the window...a bird...huge...and black...just...tore him in half!” she cried, barely to make it to the end of her words before breaking down, curling inward and wailing into her hands.

Unfortunately there was no new information here and most likely nothing more to come. Lena stood up as the woman was immediately engulfed into a warm embrace of her neighbors rubbing her back, offering to let her stay with them and take care of her and the child.

“Lena.”

They barely noticed Lena leave as she quietly removed herself from their grief.

“So the story is the same here, we at least knooo-oh my god…”

Her words died on her lips as she caught sight of the front door, where long lines were scratched out of the wood by massive talons, nearly on the verge of breaking through and tearing the door apart and yet it still stood, keeping the supposed bird creature out.

Yet strangely, as Lena tilted her head to the side, leaning over to see the door was open just enough to see inside the absolute mess within.

Broken bottles littered the ground with puddles of ale sliding along the edge of an overturned table.

Lena’s eyes narrowed dangerously, something in the pit of her stomach twisting as she and Amelie turned to each other, sharing a silent look of worry, and anger.

Before she could confirm her thoughts, Amelie turned on her heel and took long determined strides towards the weeping woman.

Upon seeing the Huntress, her piercing golden eyes and jagged scars along her face the villagers immediately parted from the woman to give Amelie room.

With Lena close behind, Amelie quietly reached out and removed the blanket from the woman’s head.

She made no movement to stop the Huntress as she gently reached out and grasped her chin, lifting her head up into the moonlight to reveal the dark bruises along her cheek and cuts on her forehead. Her left eye swollen shut as it was being engulfed in horrific purple and black welts.

The woman looked away, refusing eye contact as the quiet weight of tension sat between them.

Lena’s head shot upwards, horrified to see that her neighbors also refused to face them.

They knew.

Amelie said nothing, but quietly lifted the blanket from her shoulders and placed it back over her head.

“We won’t be long.”

With that, they left.

* * *

“Alright cherie.” Amelie started, tugging Cauchemar into a slow trot as they entered the woods, “What did you see?”

Lena clutched the reins tight in her grasp, riding beside the Huntress as she sighed,“She...had bruises on her face. Don’t think birds, no matter the size, can somethin’ like that”

Amelie nodded,“Good, what else?”

“She said he went outside to investigate, but the inside of the home was a mess, things thrown about and broken inside. The door looked like it swung outwards so your big bird friend couldn’t have gone inside...”

Her words trailed away as she bit her lip, the poor woman could barely look up at them with swollen shut eyes. Lena’s gut twisted uncomfortably.

“If this bloke deserved it, then good riddance. But she was still terrified by what she saw.”

“My old friend is usually more discreet,” Amelie hummed to herself, her eyes narrowed as she scanned the trees through the darkness,”...luckily she shouldn’t be too far.”

“But how does this work? The villagers want justice but are we going to turn a blind eye?”

At this Amelie scoffed,“Clearly they turned a blind eye first. They want something to bury and that is what we’re looking for. Spread out but stay close.”

Lena nodded with a short huff, nudging the side of her steed with her heel the two parted, splitting up but still within earshot of each other as they combed the forest.

She kept her eyes and ears open, searching for something sufficient to bury but she couldn’t help but do so with haste. The wind howled, trees swaying in the breeze and the usual nightlife chirping and hooting within the dark branches made her skin crawl knowing there was something out there.

If the creeping feeling along her spine told her anything, she was most definitely being watched. Who was hunting who now?

A sharp wail in the distance snapped Lena into attention as she yanked on the reigns to be brought to a stop.

“Ame….hey do you hear that?” she called out, her eyes still trained off to the left, deeper into the forest where her human eyes could only see darkness.

“Hear what?” Amelie called back, several yards she pulled Cauchemar to a stop.

The wailing continued, Lena leaned over in the saddle, turning her ears towards the sound too far to make out clearly. A moment of listening instantly brought a sinking feeling in her stomach twisted in realization it was the cry of a child.

“That! You don’t hear that?” she yelled, turning her horse around in a panic towards the sound.

The cries grew louder.

Amelie’s eyes narrowed dangerously,“Lena I can hear better than a dog and I don’t know-”

“Come on follow me!”

With that and a swift kick, Sir Chomp let out a loud snort before taking off like a shot into the darkness. Lena didn’t notice her horse didn’t seem to hear anything or the look of horror on Amelie’s face as she realized what was happening.

“Wait wait Lena no!”

The wailing baby cries turned to screaming, one long high pitched screech piercing her ears and ringing into her skull Lena found it difficult to see straight as her horse continued to run deeper into the forest.

Overwhelmed by the sound, Lena reached up and grasped her ears with her hands, leaning forward against Sir Chomp’s mane to keep herself steady as he sprinted. Her head felt on the verge of splitting open as the noise reached unimaginable heights but in an instant it stopped.

Lena’s head swam and she could barely register Amelie screaming for her to stop before it was too late.

What Lena thought to be the darkness of the forest, a black shape formed as if taking in the darkness itself to form its body as massive talons slammed into the ground, large black wings outstretched larger than a house blocking her path and a perfectly circular and stark white face save for the crimson that stained it’s feathers underneath it’s beak.

Sir Chomp neighed, sliding to a halt and reared back in utter terror as a massive owl opened its mouth, slit from each side of its beak nearly up to its eyes like a grotesque smile let out a terrible screech, revealing rows of jagged teeth still stained with blood from it’s recent kill.

Lena was sent flying backwards, slamming into the ground flat on her back as Sir Chomp sprinted away in the opposite direction at full speed. Leaving Lena on the forest ground staring up at this large bird that stared at her with deep void like eyes somehow darker than the shadows.

It screeched, but stopped abruptly to let out a short belch.

A shoe was spat out of it’s throat, covered in blood and landed right by Lena’s hand.

She screamed, scrambling backwards as it’s body remained still but it’s neck elongated and approached her, curling in the air like a snake as it continued to screech at her.

The sky sounded with cloudless thunder, bringing the creature to an immediate stand still.

Lena froze, her ears still ringing but knew the roar of Amelie’s gun better than anyone. She whipped around, finding the Huntress still upon her horse with one hand grasping the reigns of Sir Chomp and the other with her gun pointed straight into the air.

“That’s enough Sombra.” she commanded, glaring at the owl with piercing golden eyes.

Lena gulped, slowly turning back to the owl before her hoping the Huntress was enough to warrant not being eaten today.

Those void like eyes stared at Amelie for a moment before shifting back to Lena who immediately tensed up in a panic.

But the owl seemed to sag it’s shoulders in defeat, wings dropped to the ground and neck returning to its “normal” position.

It took a step forward, and this time Lena remained utterly still as the black wings circled out in front of its body in a fluid motion as if becoming like a long cloak wrapping around it. With each step it’s massive body shrunk, taking more human like features, the black feathers melted into a long flowing skirt, muddied and tattered at the ends. Dark hands emerged from the cloak to pull the hood back revealing a young woman with half of her head shaven clean while the other side was dark long hair, leaves and dirty interwoven into light matts. Her eyes closed and opened to human like eyes save for its bright purple in color.

Happy with her appearance she stopped just inches from Lena, towering over her with a smug grin.

Lena gulped, unsure of where to go or what to do until familiar black boots stood directly behind her.

“So...is this it Huntress?” the woman asked, her accent thick as she smiled,”I thought we had a deal and after I saved you both from falling to your deaths?”

“If I recall correctly Gabe did the heavy lifting but no, I have no intention of killing you. I’d just rather you not eat my companion if you don’t mind.”

Sombra watched curiously as Amelie bent down, scooping a still shocked Lena up by under her arms and hoisted her back onto her feet. Lena stumbled slightly but was quick to catch herself on Amelie’s shoulders.

“Ah yes I remember you now,” the woman grinned, her eyes sparkling with excitement,“My apologies, I didn’t recognize you without dear Amelie in your arms.”

Lena froze as she stood upright, falling from a crumbling castle tower was a memory she preferred to forget but the screech of an owl and the embrace of feathers slowing their fall into the river was so strange she convinced herself it was an odd dream.

When asked what it was Amelie just smiled fondly and replied plainly,’Friends’.

“Lena, this is Sombra, an owl witch from the south.”

Sombra waved with her fingers,“Charmed.”

“This is Lena, who I specifically told you to _not_ harm.” Amelie’s tone grew sharp as she shot another glare at the witch.

Sombra just rolled her eyes, her hands up in defense,“Aye alright alright I said I was sorry. I had a feeling they would be sending hunters after me, I just didn’t expect you.”

Amelie shrugged,“They asked for a body to return...but it would appear we have what’s left now.”

She pointed back behind the witch to where the single shoe Sombra had coughed up sat quietly.

Sombra laughed, casually lifting a hand and brought up a single finger. The shoe instantly floated up several feet in the air at her command and as she pointed her finger straight at Lena that is where it went. It sailed into the air and landed right into Lena’s hands as she caught it out of reflex. She instantly regretted the decision as she found that there was still a foot inside. She yelped and dropped it, wiping the blood off her hands by rubbing them on her breeches as she gagged.

“Ew ew ew ew no no I’m not carrying that!”

At this Sombra laughed,”Aww she’s cute Ame, I like her.”

Amelie smiled but quickly crossed her arms and went back to business.

“It’s not like you to leave witnesses and the door was on the verge of being torn apart”

Sombra sighed, crossing her arms over her chest, “It was bad Amelie.” she mumbled quietly,“Is she alright?”

“Shaken and possibly a little traumatized but she’s alive.”

The witch let out a deep sigh of relief,“Good”

Lena bit her lip, surprised to see a genuine look of concern on the witch face despite being on the verge of killing her as well.

“Do...you usually go for...you know, men like that?” she asked quietly.

Sombra grinned, her eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

“Men who beat their wives often scream the loudest” she laughed, licking her lips.

Amelie slung her gun back over her shoulder,“So long as you keep it that way I will continue to turn a blind eye.”

Lena, though very begrudgingly, nodded and bent down to grab what was left of the man to bring back to the village,“I’m ok with this arrangement as well.”

Sombra winked playfully at the two,“ _Gracias_ ”

Lena made the mistake of blinking as a gust of wind shot from behind the witch and towards her, when she opened them again the witch was gone but a small black and white barn owl with purple eyes sat perched on a nearby branch blinking down at the two.

“It was good to see you again Amelie.” the owl chirped.

The Huntress stared at her old friend with a bittersweet smile, “Farewell Sombra.”

Those purple eyes turned their attention towards Lena, her head turning nearly completely upside down.

Despite everything, it was rather cute.

“Until next time, little huntress.”

With that, the owl took flight, chirping innocently as it went beyond the trees and out of sight.

The two returned with the foot in a small sack, the opening tied tightly and luckily not dripping from the bottom as she offered it to the village leader - though there was still a very noticeable red stain.

When Lena asked about the widowed woman the village leader said she would be staying with neighbors for a while.

Nothing more was to be said. The man gave them a small pouch of gold coins and the two were off onto the next town for a job or bed.

The ride was quiet at first, much to Amelie’s concern, usually Lena was bubbling with excitement and questions about their recent hunt yet she sat quietly upon her steed, her shoulders sagged and eyes cast downwards in utter defeat.

Unable to take it anymore, she tugged Cauchemar to walk closer and beside Sir Chomp, just enough for her to reach out and flick Lena’s ear to grab her attention. The girl yelped in surprise, flinching back and stared at her wide eyed, completely unaware of Amelie coming anywhere near her.

“Lena what’s wrong? Why are you moping like someone took your sweet roll?”

At first she opened her mouth to reply but only air and a long sigh came out.

“...I’m sorry” she finally mumbled out, her head seemingly shrinking into her shoulders as she bowed her head in shame.

“What for?”

“I...just ran off like that, like an idiot. I just panicked and-”

“It was rather foolish of you yes.” Amelie laughed, reaching out and gently poking the side of her head as her small form of punishment,”But you didn’t know and that’s all there is to it. Perhaps you will think twice next time?”

Lena sheepishly glanced over her shoulder,“...yeah”

“I’ve lived a long time, made many mistakes, and many people taught me along the way. You learned how to avoid the call of the Owl Witch and that’s a success.”

And that was that.

Despite the “cold and heartless” Huntress, despite Lena being with her long enough to know that was far from the truth, she still feared disappointing her. Yet she just shrugged it off and continued on.

Lena bit her lip, desperate to hide the enormous smile on the verge of bursting as her shame was quickly replaced with a playful mood,“Did you really specifically tell her to not harm me?”

“Of course I did” she said casually, shooting Lena a smug grin with the same look of playfulness in her eyes,“Whatever would I do without my food source?”

“You must _really_ like me.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers.”

“Hey!”


	4. Laid to Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha's story comes to a close.

No one blamed Lord Adlersbrunn for doubling up on security.

After the castle was nearly torn in half at the angry Witch’s command, it was just better to be safe than sorry. He may be a changed man now but he was not short of old enemies and should word get out that Adlersbrunn was weakened by the recent attack it may not end well for the city still recovering. Ghosts of his past were returning from the shadows.

But still, his militia was human at the end of the day, yawning tiredly and fighting heavy eyelids to stay awake. It didn’t help that Captain Morrison had increased training; although the defense of the castle during the undead raid was a success, the Captain found there was still room for improvement.

It was well past midnight and the castle was quiet, it’s servants and masters sleeping soundly as the guards watched on.

The west wing was still under heavy construction, piles of wood and stone carefully organized in different corners of the main hall ready to continue rebuilding the next day. Many of its walls still broken, gaping holes exposing the interior to the cold night air and harsh winds.

The castle was already known to give newcomers the chills. It’s ancient walls had seen many things and even more people, it was a common rumor that the castle its own slew of ghosts wandering the halls - though there was little to no evidence to support this.

But the candlelit halls swayed and flickered as the open walls allowed cold wind to funnel through like a long sigh.

Along one hallway stood three guards, each one five yards apart, slowly rotating positions every so often. Fighting exhaustion and the chill of a cold breeze brushing by they quietly continued their shift, counting the seconds until they were relieved from duty.

It was deathly still, save for the shuffle of boots against the carpeted floor, their armor softly clicking as they went, exchanging tired glances of pity to each other as they passed by.

A full suit of armor suddenly collapsed, purely ornamental standing against the wall of the hallway completely fell apart, sending the three guards into a screaming panic as the silence was utterly shattered in an instant. Gauntlets, helmet, breastplate and pieces that would make up the legs and arms were seemingly dropped from its resting position to clanging loudly against the ground before rolling away in different directions.

The three guards eventually collected themselves as the helmet finally rolled to a stop at one of Morgan’s feet and soon silence returned save for their own heavy panting.

“Is everything alright?!” a guard from the stairs called out, also wide awake and alert from the sound.

“Y-yes just...some armor fell over!” she replied, scooping up the fallen helm she made her way towards the stand.

“By the gods you gave me a bloody heart attack!” he groaned, turning on his heel to report the noise before the castle was on full alert for another attack.

The other two guards of the hallway quickly joined Morgan at the mysterious pile of armor. Exchanging a small laugh, such a ridiculous accident definitely made them wide awake at the expense of possible soiled trousers.

“Odd...how did this happen?” Morgan mumbled to herself, noting the sturdy frame that remained standing.

There was no way for the armor to fall apart as it did yet there was a pile of parts at her feet.

Before they could begin the process of cleaning up, the helm in her grasp began to glow.

She held the helmet outstretched in front of her, watching as a strange bluish green light grew in brightness from the inside out.

The guards beside her immediately stepped away as the pieces of armor also began to take on the strange light.

From behind the visor, two eyes of pure light opened, staring straight at her.

Morgan yelped and dropped the helmet, backing away in horror as the armor rattled violently on the floor.

The breastplate now consumed in blue light sat upright as the helmet began to float upwards towards it, sitting atop it as if the armor were back on the frame. The gauntlets, pauldrons, every piece of armor recoiled backwards into the body, returning back into a full set standing upright in all it’s glowing glory. Gaps were seen in between the armor as if there were a body inside but there was nothing the the glow emanating from each piece.

The guards backed away, blades and spears pointed at the spectre that stood there seemingly staring them down.

“C-call for Captain Morrison! Quick!” Morgan called out, unsheathing her blade and rushed forward.

One guard took off running towards the stairs while the other man watched in horror as Morgan’s blade was caught in the ghost knight’s gauntlet, grabbing the sword in it’s tight grasp unmoving. Not budging in the slightest even as Morgan grit her teeth and planted her feet, her arms shaking as she pushed forward but there was no give.

The knight pulled back on the blade and lifted its foot, bringing an armoured boot right to Morgan’s stomach and knocking the wind out of her as she flew backwards, losing her grip on her sword.

“Is this the Witch’s doing?” the guard gulped, his spear readied and pointing at the knight that casually grasped the sword. It’s head tilted curiously, seemingly examining the blade.

“She died in the west tower but...perhaps she’s haunting us!” Morgan wheezed, struggling to stand.

The guard rushed in, his spear thrusting towards the floating helm but it was once again casually caught in the knight’s grasp.

Despite having no true facial expressions, the guard suddenly felt small under the ghost’s judgemental gaze.

The knight tilted the shaft just enough to push the spear back and just hard enough for the butt of the weapon to smack the guard square in the face. Not enough to break the man's nose but enough to bring him to his knees clutching his face in pain as his eyes watered.

He whimpered pathetically as the knight turned on its heel and began to walk away, leaving Morgan frozen on the ground and watching with wide eyes and mouth agape.

“Uh...alright then?” Morgan mumbled to herself, cautiously propping herself up on the wall she kept her eyes on the walking suit of armor, slowly standing up as it marched down the hall, metal clinking as it went.

“Are you ok?” she asked in a harsh whisper, quickly stepping in front of her partner to examine his bloody nose.

“If anyone asks, make the story more interesting yeah?” he groaned.

Morgan rolled her eyes and smacked his forehead to tilt his head up,“C’mon, we have to get the others - no one else will believe us otherwise!”

With that Morgan swiped the fallen spear from the ground and took off after the knight with her partner close behind, scrambling up to stand with his finger pinching his nose and tilting his head up awkwardly.

Her heart dropped into her stomach as the guard that had checked on them earlier at the stairs stood there once again, opening his mouth to call out to her but stopped himself as he spotted the walking armor.

Morgan lifted her arms up in the air, waving them frantically to get his attention and brought a finger to her lips the moment they made eye contact.

The man remained frozen, gulping nervously as the knight stopped in front of the staircase, seemingly looking straight through him with glowing eyes beyond the metal helm.

But it turned on its heel, taking a right turn and continuing on following the hallway, uninterested in the terrified and very confused man.

“What...the _hell_...was that?” he asked through a harsh whisper as Morgan and her partner quietly caught up to him.

“We don’t know,” she whispered back, keeping her eyes on the knight as it marched on,”It took my blade and busted his nose,” she pointed behind her to the other guard with his head up, bloody hand and an embarrassed smile on his face.

“Whatever this is, it’s clearly not stupid so there’s no reason for it to leave you alone.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better!” he screamed through a whisper.

“Come on we have to follow it and warn everyone else.”

Wherever this ghostly apparition was going it seemed to know the way, turning and marching with purpose at each intersection through the winding hallways.

As it went, unknowingly or not, it was also collecting a following along the way.

Guards trying to stay awake would do a double take, rub their tired eyes to make sure the exhaustion wasn’t causing hallucinations. But there it was, a walking suit of armor with no body inside it, paying no mind them, with a group of equally confused but curious guards following ten feet behind it.

With a completely uneventful evening going on what else was there to do but also join in and follow along.

“Alright alright,” a tired voice boomed with annoyance, bringing the knight and the small parade behind it to a pause. Captain Morrison, his boots half laced and coat thrown over his pajamas, belt strapped to his hip on backwards ran a tired hand through his hair as he turned the corner.

“What’s this about a walking suit of-”

He froze at the sight of twenty or so guards, armed and ready in a tight group who stared back in embarrassment, and the glowing suit of armor that seemed to stare at his very soul.

A beat of awkward silence followed before the knight snapped to attention, pointing the tip of it’s blade downward and grasping the hilt in both hands, it clicked it’s heels and waited. A formal salute to the Captain of the Guard.

Morrison blinked hard, sharing glances of confusion with his fellow soldiers he hesitantly brought a fist to his chest in response.

“Uh...At ease?” he tried cautiously.

The Knight nodded in acknowledgment, it’s shoulders relaxing and promptly returned to marching.

“Well, I won’t lie, that was new but not the strangest thing I’ve seen,” he mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief, watching the knight continue on down the hall.

Morgan cleared her throat, stepping out of the crowd and towards her Captain.

“It took my blade but otherwise has done nothing else but march?” she paused for a moment,”Well it bloodied his nose but he attacked first,” she added, pointing behind her.

“Will you please stop mentioning that,” the man groaned, his head still up and fingers still pinching his nose but he could still feel his fellow comrades staring at him.

“It must be the Witch’s magic!” one guard suggested, igniting whispers and theories.

“Was there not a warrior in full armor with a strange glow that night?”

“The one that fought Lord Adlersbrunn in one on one combat?”

“Maybe it’s not done with us!”

“But it marches like us.”

“Perhaps remnants of the last battle, that was unearthly magic.”

“Maybe the lost souls of our fellow brothers and sisters who fell?”

Captain Morrison remained quiet, his eyes narrowing as he watched the knight march away. Though it’s intentions were unclear so far he kept his guard up, they had faced more powerful dark magic before but after meeting a woman with no heart and a vampire who hunts her own kind, this world was not short on surprises.

“I’m getting too old for this,” he sighed, shifting his belt to sit on his hip properly. He held onto the hilt of his blade and jogged after the glowing armor,”Ready yourselves!!”

With weapons readied, taking a defensive stance the soldiers followed on with an exasperated Captain leading the way.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“My Lord? Lady Ana? My deepest apologies but you must come and see this.”

Reinhardt grumbled, blindly waving at the hand that gently shook him awake as he sat up. Letting out a long yawn he shot a quick glare at the source of his waking but found himself chuckling instead upon finding Brigitte innocently holding up his robe.

“If they sent you, then it must be important,” he said with a sleepy smile, had they sent anyone else he would have rolled over and gone back to sleep.

“Are we under attack?” Ana mumbled, rubbing her tired eyes as Reinhardt stood up, slipping his arms through the robe,”I’m assuming this isn’t urgent, you didn’t bring his hammer.”

“Uh no? At least I don’t think so? We have an uninvited guest and we think it wishes to speak to you both.”

Reinhardt and Ana exchanged quiet glances of confusion but Brigitte was quick to round the bed with another robe ready for Ana.

Once the two were dressed and ready Brigitte opened the door and led the way.

Reinhardt yawned once more, cracking his neck before straightening his stance,“Report.”

“Soldiers guarding the east wing say one of the decorative suits of armor began walking on it’s own, glowing with an unnatural light. It has not attacked anyone unless provoked, and it does not seem to want to kill either.”

Ana’s eye narrowed,”That could be many things.”

“Captain Morrison has followed it and it just stopped here in the throne room.”

She opened the last door leading to their destination where sure enough, there it stood in plain view.

“We think it wishes to speak to you.”

Reinhardt and Ana took pause at the door frame, once again exchanging quiet looks before slowly stepping into the throne room.

It had been only a few weeks before Reinhardt last sat on his seat in front of a motley crew of monster hunters to defend his castle. Now standing before his throne stood a full suit of armor, glowing with an unearthly glow with seemingly nothing inside of it.

The figure stood up right, snapping to attention as he approached before bending its knee, taking it’s blade to the ground still grasping it’s hilt and bowing its head in respect. Like any knight would to their Lord and Lady.

Reinhardt stared at the armor for a moment before raising his eyes upwards realizing that the throne room was lined with probably his entire guard, watching in awe and wonder at the spectacle. His eyes found Morrison, prepared with a tight grip on his blade but shared an exasperated look on his tired face.

“What is the meaning of this?” he groaned under his breath, furrowing his brows in frustration,“Just when we thought we could rest, thinking the Witch’s grasp was gone from this place.”

“Ana? Do you know what this is?” he sighed, turning back to his wife for a possible explanation but found her wide eyed.

For a moment it appeared as though she didn’t hear him, unable to tear her gaze away from the knight she slowly approached its kneeling form.

The room held its breath as the knight stood up, the clanking of metal breaking the tense silence, guards pulled up crossbows and spears pointed and ready should the stranger cause harm. Even Reinhardt stepped forward, fists clenched and ready but the knight did nothing but look down at the woman.

From the knights very first steps, it’s movements were mechanical. It showed no personality but though stiff, the gait was determined and focused.

The room watched in awe as the knight tilted its head, ever so slightly.

Ana smiled.

“A mother always knows.”

Stepping forward with a trembling hand Ana reached out and touched the breast plate finding the metal strangely warm.

Reinhardt stepped forward, his eyes quickly scanning over the knight, finding the height to be the same as his daughter, that rigid perfect stance she would do to mock him in front of the guards to be playful or set an example. Despite having no actual body in a random plain suit of armor, the figure standing before him was more Fareeha like than the possessed body he fought days ago.

“But...Ana it can’t be? I thought we laid Fareeha to rest?”

“I thought so too but...perhaps she’s not done here,” Ana sighed, dropping her hand from the armor, the knight remained still,”Her spirit is here for a very specific reason, she can’t communicate with us the way we would want her to or the way she would want to.”

Ana took a shaky breath, letting the tears slip down her cheeks with a smile on her face, “Fareeha, my falcon, we love you and we miss you. But I promise you, we’re alright. When you’re done here, please rest.”

The knight slowly nodded, only once but more than enough for an intense wave of relief wrack Ana’s body as she laughed, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. After years of searching for her, after watching her daughter’s body rise and pull a blade against them then crumble away. Ana could finally say what she had been wanting to for so long.

Her voice cracked and shoulders shook as she sobbed, burying her face in her hands in shame, “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry I should have...I wasn’t fast enough I could have-”

“Ana no, it’s not your fault,” Reinhardt was quick pull her in for a tight hug from behind, placing a comforting kiss atop her head as she clung to his arm,“I am to blame here. War ruins lives but I sought it out for power.”

Reinhardt looked up, feeling his chest clench as Fareeha quietly watched him.

“I am the one that should be saying sorry.”

The knight nodded once more, the motion subtle but more than enough for the burden of many years to be lifted from his shoulders.

Ana let out a long sigh, her tears done for now she wiped her face with the lapel of her robe.

“If you’re not here to make your mother cry then why are you back? Clearly it’s something important to you to climb back to the mortal world.”

Fareeha snapped to attention, lifting the blade now tip upwards with both hands gripping the hilt tight directly in front of her face.

Reinhardt stared at this body language only for a moment to realize what she meant.

“You wish to challenge someone?”

In a fluid motion, Fareeha lifted the blade in one hand and pointed it directly to her left.

Reinhardt and Ana slowly turned, the room still tense slowly followed Fareeha’s glowing eyes to find Brigitte utterly frozen and pale.

“M-me?” she squeaked, nervously pointing to herself, even looking behind her to make sure there was no mistake.

“Do you think she’s upset Brigitte is the new second?” Captain Morrison asked, stepping forward though his hand dropped from the hilt of his blade.

“No,” Ana shook her head confidently,”I think she wishes to see Brigitte prove herself.”

“...are we...are we serious here?” Brigitte squeaked, smiling nervously as the guards around her slowly walked away. Unfortunately her superiors and the ghostly figure had eyes on her only,”Oh you’re all serious um, ok then.”

“Well, what say you?” Reinhardt asked with an excited grin on his face.

Brigitte gulped, the entire Adlersbrunn militia, Captain, Lord and Lady of the castle were all watching her, quietly awaiting her answer as the ghost just stared straight into her soul with glowing blue orbs behind her helm.

Her gut twisted, of course she would accept just out of pressure at first until realization sunk in.

Much like the Lord and Lady who finally had a moment to relieve words that were left unsaid, perhaps Brigitte could finally find peace as well. From the very moment her training began she was always compared to this warrior she had never met but people spoke highly of everywhere she went. The Second in command, Lord Adlersbrunn’s adopted daughter, a warrior who denied the shield for a heavy two handed blade, and a force of nature her memory lived on as legend now.

Since Brigitte’s arrival, the halls had constantly whispered of her becoming the new Fareeha.

But perhaps Fareeha knew this. After all, a ghost crawled out of its resting place to challenge her and make sure she would be leaving the castle in good hands.

A proper changing of the guard.

“I can’t wait to tell Lena this one,” she mumbled under her breath before taking a step forward, answering with confidence in her voice,“I accept your challenge Fareeha.”

In an instant the throne room was abuzz with activity.

“Fetch Brigitte’s armor, shield and mace,” Captain Morrison called out as guards shuffled in to make room, filling in the space for others to get a clear view of the fight.

“Also a bigger longsword as well,” Ana added in, taking a seat in her chair beside Reinhardt’s.

“And someone wake Torbjorn or we won’t hear the end of it if he misses this!” Reinhardt laughed, plopping back into his seat, wiggling around to get comfy as a makeshift arena was forming before his eyes.

It was common for his soldiers to fight in the throne room for him, whether it be to settle disputes or rising in ranks.

Reinhardt just couldn’t sit still as Brigitte had a small pit crew of people to quickly strap her into her armor. Fareeha turned on her heel and stepped into position to the right of the thrones and quietly waited as the room finished filling up, the walls lined with not only soldiers but staff as well.

This was a fight he could only dream about.

He had trained both women in completely different styles, while Fareeha was far more aggressive with impressive strength Brigitte was a brick wall of defense.

The meeting of an unstoppable force with an immovable object. Reinhardt was giddy with excitement.

Brigitte rotated her shoulders, testing the security of her armor as she was nearly ready to fight while Morgan returned with a two handed long sword. Holding the hilt with the blade rest in her upright palm the anxious soldier approached the knight who remained utterly still.

“Uh, so you were buried with your blade, Raptora...but I guess you probably already know that uh, so this is close enough?” she asked nervously, offering the long blade to the ghostly knight.

Finally the knight turned and acknowledged Morgan’s presence, seemingly staring at her for a moment before reaching out and taking the new blade. Despite it’s very stiff movements from before, Fareeha twirled the heavy blade in her hand in beautiful fluid flourish and inspected it, tilting her head curiously before nodding in approval.

Happy with the new sword, Fareeha held out the smaller version she had taken from Morgan in the first place to return it.

Morgan froze, taken aback by the sudden graceful movements and nearly flinched as the hilt of her own blade was offered to her,“Oh, uh thanks,” she forced out a nervous smile, taking her sword back and quickly sheathing it back onto her hip,”Uh so...sorry for attacking you I guess?”

Fareeha shrugged, again though having no actual facial features the knight didn’t seem bothered by the ‘attack’.

“Ready!” Brigitte called out, sending Morgan off running away from the soon to be battle field.

“Remember lass, she’s fast.”

“Yes Papa.”

“And keep that shield up, stay on your toes and-”

“Torbjorn no back seat fighting!” Reinhardt called out, cupping a hand over his mouth.

“Fine fine,” Torbjorn huffed, shooting a glare at the loud man across the room but his hardened features softened upon Brigitte kneeling down to face him.

”I have no doubt in my mind how this is going to end,” he smiled, leaning in and placing a big kiss on her cheek in hope of easing the nerves.

Brigitte nodded and forcing out a small smile she stood up, gripping her mace tight as she stepped out in the middle of the throne room where her opponent waited.

She had only been dressed in her armor for less than a minute but was already sweating, no longer surrounded by fellow soldiers or her father she stood out in the open with all eyes on her and her competitor since joining these ranks.

Captain Morrison stood between them, watching with amusement as the two snapped to attention simultaneously.

“You both know the rules here, this is not a fight to the death. First one to yield, loses.”

Brigitte gulped but nodded, was this fight even fair? Do ghosts feel pain or exhaustion? Things she never knew she needed to ask before agreeing folded her mind but she found herself surprised to see the knight across from her also nodding, in confidence and excitement.

Morrison stepped away and instantly the two dropped into a stance.

Clutching the mace tightly and out to her side, ready to strike Brigitte held up her shield, peering over the edge with focused eyes as the knight held the large blade in a firm hold. The sword parallel with the ground, Fareeha held the blade up to her shoulder, the tip pointed directly at Brigitte.

“Ana if I cry do you swear to not judge me?” Reinhardt squeaked, leaning forward in his seat with excitement.

Ana snorted under her breath,“Too late.”

“Begin!”

Morrison barely finished calling out the word to start the fight and Fareeha lunged forward.

Her father was right, Fareeha was incredibly fast and as the blade was brought down against her shield, Brigitte’s boots slid back several inches before she could catch herself. Pushing back a fully armored Brigitte was no easy feet, very few of the soldiers she commanded could. This opponent was no joke, just as powerful as the stories claimed. Feeling the force beyond her shield push against her, Brigitte grit her teeth and held the ghost back.

Pushing her shield away to the side sending Fareeha off her she brought up her mace to slam it down only for Fareeha to quickly recover and block the blow. Metal screamed, sparks flew and Fareeha pushed back, stepping back for a moment to roll her shoulders - an uncharacteristically human gesture for the apparition.

All happening within seconds the room fell utterly quiet with awe as the two women stared at each other as if the moment of contact was just a test, a warm up.

Brigitte found herself smiling, flex her hand grasping the leather strap of her shield as a pleasant hum ran up her arm,”Well...alright, I see how it is,” she laughed rotating her wrist, twirling the mace before falling back into a defensive stance.

Fareeha nodded, seemingly cracking her neck though her armor clinked instead.

The room once again fell into a tense moment of quiet until the anticipation could no longer be held in.

“Destroy her lass!” Torbjorn screamed, slamming his axe into his own armor.

In an instant the room became alight with screams and cheers, weapons slamming into the ground and shields, a cacophony of excitement like a gladiator pit as the two fighters once again met in the middle.

“This is the greatest day of my life!” Reinhardt hollered, barely able to stay in his own seat as sparks flew with every strike of the mace scraping against armor and deafening powerful strikes against Brigitte’s shield.

A flash of fear settled in Brigitte’s stomach as she felt her knees beginning to buckle under each strong blow against her shield. Her face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her arms felt heavy with exhaustion and she could already feel intense bruises all over her body beginning to form under her armor.

She was fighting a phantom, no corporeal form, did this ghost even feel pain? Feel tired? Would it ever give up?

Gritting her teeth and tightening her grip, Brigitte brought her mace out from behind her shield, slamming into Fareeha’s side with a violent crunch of metal.

Fareeha stumbled slightly, barely catching herself before returning to a defensive position.

It might have been the adrenaline or exhaustion but Brigitte swore she saw a face.

A defined jaw and intense glowing eyes behind that helm, hair strung in beads brushing across a grimace of pain that fell into a faint smile before disappearing back into nothing.

“Oh good, you’re playing fair,” Brigitte laughed in between heavy panting, wiping her brow with the back of her hand,”I appreciate that, cause I don’t know about you but I think it’s time to end this.”

Fareeha nodded, her armor clinking as her shoulders bounced as if she were laughing before charging forward.

Brigitte gulped, mentally preparing herself for something that she will most definitely feel in the morning.

Lifting her shield up, she dug her boots in and crouched down.

With a burst of energy, she pushed forward and upwards, slamming into her opponent and lifting her up straight off her feet.

All of sleepy Adlersbrunn awoke that night as the castle erupted into excited screams of awe as Brigitte body slammed Fareeha into the ground.

The longsword in her grasp was sent flying as she lay there crushed by the heavy shield, freezing in place as Brigitte raised her mace above her head and brought it down, stopping inches from Fareeha’s helm.

This time there was no doubt, Brigitte sweat slipped along her cheek as she desperately fought to catch her breath but there underneath her was a translucent smiling face, eyes wide with unadulterated joy.

Fareeha reached out and grasped Brigitte by the chestplate, yanking her in close for one final goodbye to the mortal realm.

_“Be their shield.”_

The bright blue light within the armor faded, slipping out of the slots and joints like the wisps of a snuffed out candle before dissipating into nothing. The suit fell to pieces, empty.

For one last time the room erupted into window rattling cheers but it fell upon deaf ears as Brigitte dropped her mace and promptly fell over to the side, lying flat on her back as her body screamed in pain.

The Lord and Lady of the castle sat back and watched as Torbjorn and Morrison rushed out to help her up and out of her armor while the rest of the militia milled around to surround her in victory.

“Leave it to your daughter to demand a fight before finding peace in the afterlife,” Ana laughed, shaking her head but smiling regardless. She reached out and grasped his large hand in a tight reassuring squeeze.

Reinhardt sniffed, furiously wiping the tears from his cheeks he gently squeezed her hand back with a wide grin,”I couldn’t be more proud!”


	5. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was too early to start a vacation.

Lena was gone.

That in itself wasn’t odd in the beginning.

During their months of traveling together, Lena had been forced into the vampire’s schedule of riding at night and sleeping during the day. This had proven to be incredibly difficult for the morning person, but she made it work and it never dampened her mood in the slightest.

She would awake in the afternoon and get a head start on collecting supplies and speaking with the locals about potential jobs, returning with fresh animal blood and a lead on their next hunt by the time Amelie had risen.

Now that they were at home and agreed to take longer breaks in between jobs, Lena would wake just before noon to check on the horses and do stable work, or ride into town for any more supplies for herself as the only eater of solid foods in the house.

On a normal day she would at least attempt to return home around sundown to welcome Amelie into the waking world with a soft kiss or teasing whisper.

But today, there was no sign of her.

While Amelie shrugged off to be a late afternoon out drinking and general human interaction, worry was beginning to bubble in the pit of her stomach as the sun disappeared behind the hills.

“Lena?” she called out, poking her head out of the kitchen upon hearing noise but no response.

She waited a moment longer but silence was the only reply.

With a huff she took out a new bottle of wine and a glass she slowly began her trek back into her room to await her companion.

“I’m giving it an hour,” she mumbled to herself, glancing at the large grandfather clock to confirm with herself,”An hour and I’m saddling up, she better not have gotten drunk at that tavern again or so help me-”

Not five feet in front of her one of the paintings suddenly dropped.

Amelie paused, standing in the middle of a long hallway that led to the master bedroom with it’s walls lined with art in beautiful gold frames. She stared down at the fallen piece.

Putting the wine and glass aside on a small pedestal she approached the frame, grasping the side and leaning over it, finding the wire behind the art still intact.

Her brow raised ever so slightly, her lips pursed in annoyance as her eyes slowly trailed upwards towards the nail, still exactly where it was, embedded into the wall at a slight angle to avoid this very moment yet here it was.

The glass beside her dropped to the ground, shattering into pieces as it struck the hardwood floor, sliding against her boot earning a slight jump of surprise out of her.

Staring down at the shards on the ground her eyes narrowed dangerously, looking back up at the pedestal where she knew it was placed securely just moments ago.

With a heavy sigh that slowly turned into a deep snarl she put the art back in place before glaring down the hallway.

“Ghosts? Really? I just did a cleansing of this place three days ago!” she hissed.

As if the mysterious spirits heard her, another framed art piece behind her began to shake.

Amelie huffed,“I swear to- get out of here!” she roared, her fangs elongating and eyes glazing over in crimson.

But her threats were ignored and the art violently jumped right off the nail and slammed into the ground.

“I SAID GET OUT,” she roared, her red eyes splitting open along her forehead to see beyond the mortal plane and properly shout at the uninvited guest.

But all eight eyes widened in surprise to see not only a spirit in its full form but one she recognized.

A humanoid figure bathed in blue light, flickering like a dying candle crouching before the painting that had just fallen off it’s nail, desperately trying to push it over only to find her hand going straight through it.

Giving up, the ghostly form ran with such a speed leaving only a trail of blue light in her wake towards another painting. Once again, trying to grasp and pull at the painting, her hands finally finding purchase light moving through water, this painting jolted around before finally falling off the nail.

“Lena?!”

The figure stopped and spun around.

Eyes glowing with blue flames like the orb of fire in the middle of her chest.

Her mouth opened but no words escaped, her form vague like a silhouette of light but the slightly squint in her eyes and wide upwards turn of her mouth indicating a smile and look of relief.

Lena seemingly disappeared, moving with an unnatural speed even with the assistance of multiple eyes Amelie barely held her arms out in time as Lena sprinted towards her.

Slamming into Amelie’s chest nearly knocking her off her feet she wrapped her arms around Lena, swinging her slightly to keep herself steady. Blinking rapidly to shake off the extra vision she held onto Lena finding her exactly the way she normally would be.

Still in her clothes from working in the stable, warm to the touch as if she had been outside for hours under the sun with a thin layer of sweat and dirt along her face.

But she was shaking, panting heavily with knuckles gone white from clutching Amelie’s shirt so tight, fearing she would disappear into the void again if she didn’t hang on.

“Lena? Lena, talk to me. What is going on?” Amelie tried, gently pulling away but Lena only clutched on tighter with a faint whimper.

“I thought….I thought I was…” Lena could barely choke out a full sentence as she sobbed burying her face into Amelie’s chest.

With a heavy sigh, Amelie held her close, running her fingers through her sweaty brown hair and placing a kiss along the side of her head,“It’s alright. You’re here. Take your time, cherie.”

Lena caught her breath, quietly mumbling things she could feel and smell, bringing her mind back to the ground with her body.

“I’m...still here…” she asked quietly, mostly to herself.

“You’re here, and safe.”

Lena pulled back, still keeping a tight hold on Amelie’s blouse Lena looked up at Amelie with wide glossy brown eyes.

“I’m...still here...but I don’t know if… when it will happen again.”

Without another word Amelie placed a firm kiss upon her brow and nodded towards the bedroom.

Together the two quietly walked down the hall, leaving the glass and fallen portraits on the ground for now. Lena’s arms wrapped securely around Amelie’s arm, fingers intertwined in a tight grip but Amelie made no motion to stop her as she opened the door and carefully stepped inside with Lena still attached to her.

“Do you need water? To sit down? Something stronger maybe?”

Lena paused, biting her lip before looking up with embarrassment in her eyes,“Stay with me?” her grip on Amelie’s hand tightened,”...and sitting sounds nice, I feel like I just finished outside. That’s strange isn’t it? Like time never passed?”

She forced out a laugh though Amelie didn’t hide her concern.

Tugging her along towards the small bench at the foot of the bed ,Amelie pulled her down to sit beside her.

Lena flopped into the seat only to immediately drop her head onto Amelie’s shoulder with a small whine as a wave of exhaustion struck her at once. Amelie immediately ran a hand across her back in slow comforting circles, earning a soft grunt of approval.

“It’s so strange...I’ve been runnin’ around for hours trying to come back but couldn’t feel a thing. But now that I’m back I’m suddenly exhausted? Guess I was runnin around a lot.”

“What was that? What happened?” Amelie paused for a moment, unsure if Lena was ready to answer but quietly added,”Where did you go?”

Lena let out a long sigh, rubbing her arm as she fought to recall just an hour ago,“My...chest hurt while I was working, I should’ve stopped maybe? I should’ve taken a break. I thought I was going to pass out but suddenly I wasn’t...I wasn’t there anymore.”

She stopped to look down at her hands, opening and closing her palm in an experimental fashion, ensuring everything worked as it should.

Amelie watched on curiously, tilting her head every so slightly to catch sight of Lena running a finger across the lines along her hand. Her hand was still red from clutching a shovel, light calluses beginning to form with her daily routine.

Amelie’s heart sunk into her stomach, if Lena was still outside when this started she had been gone for hours and Amelie had no idea.

“You did this once before, when you saved me from the Witch in the tower. I could see you then.”

Lena froze, her finger still brushing against the center of her palm as she looked up at Amelie in realization.

“I did, didn’t I?” she mumbled quietly,“It’s so strange to look back on that, I still feel like it was a strange dream, walking in between…”

“In between…?”

Lena forced out a smile, knowing how ridiculous it will sound as soon as she said it,“In between worlds I guess? Not quite here but not quite the other side, everything looks different, disjointed but sometimes I can touch things and sometimes I can’t? I don’t know what this is and I just...”

Her words trailed away, frustration rising in her tone as she groaned, dropping her head against Amelie’s shoulder in defeat.

“But I don’t understand, the Witch is dead, the spell is gone, my heart is in my chest I can feel it,” she huffed, placing a hand over her heart where a strong steady beat continued on just underneath her skin.

“Lena I saw your heart lie inside a broken crystal, perhaps there were some effects from that damage?”

Lena saw it as well, pieces of broken glowing glass lay across her fleshy organ on the ground like meat gone bad and thrown out to the dogs to devour.

Her brows furrowed in frustration, clutching Amelie’s shirt in a tight grip.

“God...Damnit I thought I was safe but now I’m back to square one.”

Back to the sleepless night and paranoia that she may never wake up in the same place, the missing body parts or back to the void helpless and unable to call out for help.

Amelie pulled her close, running her fingers through the messy brown hair and placing a kiss upon her crown before resting her own forehead against her. Listening to her shaky breaths for a moment before making a decision.

“We’re going to Adlersbrunn.”

Lena’s head snapped up so fast she nearly smacked right into Amelie’s nose, her eyes shining with hope and relief.

“Oh! Ana! She would know what to do!” but as quickly as her smile finally returned it dropped with a small voice,“Right?”

Amelie opened her mouth to reply, give words of encouragement and be the strength she needed but could only offer a small smile.

“I hope so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe everyone!


	6. Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps being a ghost isn't so bad.

“My Lady? A raven for you.” 

Ana paused mid washing of her hands, glancing down at the bowl of dirty water then back at the messenger,”It couldn’t wait?” 

“Urgent, from The Huntress.”

At this she quickly dried her hands on her apron and took the scroll from his awaiting grasp. In one practiced motion the seal was broken and parchment unfurled. 

_Please forgive the short notice but we desperately need your help. Lena is disappearing, completely and for hours and at time. The Witch of the Wilds is dead. I saw to it personally, and yet Lena’s curse continues. We will arrive in three days._

_Countess Amélie Danielle Lacroix. Head of the house Guillard and Huntress of the Valley_

____________________________________________________________________________

“Are you ready?” 

Amelie’s soft concern gently brought Lena out of her own thoughts, forcing out a smile as she looked up at her companion. 

“As ready as I’ll be I suppose?” she laughed, though her hands tightened on the reins.

The horses were packed and ready for a few days of travel, a raven was sent and their home was securely locked. Not even thirty days had passed since their so called vacation and they were back on the road. 

With Amelie’s thick cloak around her shoulders and hood over her head she gave Cauchemar a swift quick and off she went with Lena close behind, grumbling at the sun just barely beginning it’s descent into the hills. They had woken early, at least early for a vampire’s nocturnal schedule, to pack and make better time towards the massive city.

They had traveled before with the chance of a limb or two going missing but Lena’s trip into the void in a single instant was too new and uncertain to take lightly.

Lena quietly mumbled a list to herself, the dry taste in her mouth, the sound of Sir Chomp’s heavy breathing beneath her and the smell of hay from home, the feel of wind brushing past her face, the sight of the Huntress’ cloak billowing heroically behind her. Everything she had ever learned that had proven time and time again to keep her on this plane constantly running through her mind as they went on their way to Adlersbrunn for answers. 

_______________________________________________________________

“We will avoid towns for now.”

Lena whined in protest, her shoulders deflating as the bed roll unceremoniously flopped open on the cold forest ground. 

“But towns have beds!”

Amelie shot a glare over her shoulder but her piercing gaze did little to deter Lena now that she knew those golden eyes were non threatening and so Lena continued to pout.

Amelie let out a resigned sigh, standing up to readjust her cloak on the rope for extra coverage from the rising sun,“What happened to Lena the great thief? Stalking the filthy streets of the underground? So used to roughing it in the seedy city?”

Lena grumbled, begrudgingly finishing her job with building a small fire now burning nicely, “Yeah that was before you spoiled me with a big fancy house and bed so big the horses could fit!” 

Amelie rolled her eyes. She neatly removed her jacket and tie as she spun on her heel to sit down on the bed roll. A new one was probably in order as there was next to no padding left in it, and it was true it wasn’t anything like their luxurious bed back home. But regardless she began her usual ritual of meticulously folding her clothes.

“Stop your whining, perhaps just think of it as reliving old times hm?”

Lena grabbed a long stick to poke the fire, although it burned well and no longer needed the proding she continued to do so, her eyes getting lost in the flames as her mind wandered.

There was a time they spent a few nights like this, also on their way to Adlersbrunn but with the Witch’s death in the mind. Horses hitched nearby, traps were set to protect them as they slept underneath a simple tent and a small campfire nearby for Lena’s warmth. 

“Old times huh? It certainly feels that way, deja vu and the like yeah?”

“True but there were _other_ times we can reminisce about.” 

Amelie’s tone shifted, subtle but just enough to send an immediate shiver up Lena’s spine. 

She spun around to find Amelie sitting there innocently, her tie neatly folded sitting atop her equally crisply folded jacket topped off with her gloves beside her, everything appearing to be normal save for the fang peaking out as she bit her lip and the coy smile.

Amelie reached out and gently patted the empty space beside her, a quiet request for her bed mate.

Lena immediately dropped the stick and made quick strides to join Amelie within the tent. 

“Other things you say?” she asked, her head tilted curiously as she stepped over Amelie’s long legs, looming over her with a playful smile. 

“I do say,” Amelie grinned, holding out her hand.

Lena laughed, unable to keep up the facade of feigned interest for long she took her hand and slowly knelt down to straddle her hips. 

“Then I suppose this arrangement could be alright.”

With a gentle tug Lena was pulled into Amelie’s embrace fully, lying on top of Amelie’s front as she leaned back to lie against the bed roll further into the tent. 

It truly did feel like deja vu, reliving a small moment in what seemed like so long ago. The two of them sharing a small tent, enjoying each other’s presence in the quiet night awaiting sleep to take them through the sunrise until it was safe to return on the road once again.

Danger was still looming over them, but in this moment they found peace in their comfortable silence. 

Lena sighed happily as those cool hands ran up and down her back, stopping every so often to press down on any sore spots from riding all day. 

“So wait, why are we avoiding towns in the first place?” Lena mumbled, her voice trailing into a soft moan after a particularly tight knot was found and promptly taken care of.

“Lena, my darling, please know that I love you very much, but when you begin to talk it’s hard to get you to stop.”

At this Lena immediately pushed herself up, staring down at Amelie's very serious expression, “What? No? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Amelie’s brow raised slightly at this,“We can’t afford new jobs right now, it took us so much longer to get to Adlersbrunn the first time because of distractions. Straight shot, no jobs, no side quests, we are going to get you help immediately.”

Lena opened her mouth to protest but resigned with a sigh, what was supposed to be a few days turned into almost weeks on their first journey together, it could have been a much shorter story but where was the fun in that?

“I understand the why but I can be quiet if I want to!”

Amelie nodded, pulling Lena back into her chest, gently running her fingers through the brown locks,“Yes of course cherie.”

Lena, though did little to protest, pouted regardless,“I can!”

With a quick peck on the head Amelie settled in with a soft smile on her face,“Goodnight mon amor.”

_____________

Lena awoke to the sound of a low heavy snort followed by a puff of hot air against her cheek.

In an instant her eyes popped open, perhaps her new lifestyle living as a monster huntress could be to thank as she was immediately on high alert in an instant. She froze, remaining completely still her eyes darted around for any sign or clues to who or what the intruder could possibly be. 

Yet strangely her vision was blurry, the tent a faded grey and the bed roll beneath her a dull brown. 

Another loud snort grabbed her attention once again, this time nudging her head followed by what could only be described as a whine.

Lena gulped, still refusing to move.

Until the intruder let out a snarl, close to her ear sending hot air and spit onto her face Lena couldn’t help but yelp and jump up, scrambling backwards on all fours to get away while she had the chance.

But the moment she looked up she froze. 

For one thing, there was a full sized brown bear in the tent. 

Which didn’t make too much sense as their tent was tiny and this large bear was absolutely massive, but as her eyes trailed upwards it’s round body seemed to go straight through the tent as if it was never there at all. 

Secondly she was no longer on the plane of mortals, her world gone grey and dull, she looked down at herself to see a white silhouette of her own body. 

And right beside her was the sleeping body of Amelie who was none the wiser. 

“No no no no shit Amelie wake up! Ame please!” she called out, frantically crawling over to her bed mate she reached out to grab at her shoulders but just as before her hands went straight through. Just another ghost calling out to the living world but went unheard.

“Shit shit no come on, how was I able to do this last time...I...shit I saw her then I just-”

The bear snorted, once again blowing air in her face. 

“You’re not helping!” she huffed, shooting a glare at the intruder but her jaw fell slack, recognizing the large scar over it’s right eye. “Oh.”

Lena blinked slowly as the bear panted heavily, staring up at her with big black eyes, watching her innocently as it tilted it’s head in confusion. “We are...nowhere near that forest we met in, how did you get here? What is going on? Why aren’t you full of stars and...why can I see you like this?”

The bear just huffed, leaning forward to sniff her face, just as confused and she was. Lena remained quiet as the bear brought it’s large head downwards to sniff Amelie’s face but it grumbled in frustration as it’s nose phased right through her cheek.

“Amelie said if I looked into your eyes I would be sucked into the void,” Lena mumbled quietly, slowly lifting her hand upwards towards the bear’s face,”I guess that doesn’t matter now if I’m already here?”

The bear looked up as she spoke, it’s head connecting with her hand. She could feel every strand of dark fur between her fingers and every curve of it’s big head as she slowly stroked upwards until reaching those ears Amelie had mentioned was the Star bear’s favorite spot. 

The Bear groaned happily, it’s eyes closed in content as Lena giggled, taking both ears in each hand and rubbing the area behind it’s head.

“Are you cursed like me?” Lena asked quietly, pausing her motions for the bear’s full attention,“Am I going to end up like you someday?” 

The bear just blinked up at her, seeming to understand what she was saying but unsure of how to reply or even answer. 

With one last huff the bear turned away, it’s large body phasing through the tiny tent like the ghost it was and began to walk away. 

Lena bit her lip, looking down to find Amelie still sleeping soundly, completely unaware that Lena was no longer of this world at the moment or that the mysterious ghostly bear from the heavens had just tried to lick her face. 

With a reluctant huff Lena stood up and followed the bear out of their small camp.

Just as before, the world around her was off color, grey trees stood towering over her but details were difficult to make out, the bark along the trunk looked like smudged paint upon a canvas, leaves blurred together as they swayed in the wind in a strange slow motion as if submerged underwater, following an unseen current.

The bear huffed as it walked off, casually walking over the traps she lay around the camp he sniffed the ground and continued on it’s way being a completely normal bear despite existing in between worlds. 

Cauchemar, a fully trained monster hunting horse from birth immediately looked up from his dead sleep, ears straight up and eyes wide as he looked around. 

One of Amelie’s first lessons rang true through Lena’s mind as she watched Cauchemar carefully. 

Watch your horse, she said. They can see and hear things that we cannot. 

Although he couldn’t clearly see Lena, it was very obvious that he knew something was nearby and something was watching him. 

Even Sir Chomp, still learning how to not run away at the slightest sign of danger, lazily lifted his head in curiosity, tired eyes scanning the forest. Lena couldn’t help but smile, feeling a brief moment of pride for her own steed before running off to catch up with the bear. 

“You know, this isn’t so bad once you get used to it,” she sighed, keeping a hand on the black bear’s shoulders as they quietly walked through the forest with no goal in mind,”It’s oddly peaceful out here.”

The numb she once feared became relaxing, she could no longer feel the earth beneath her feet, the breeze against her skin or hear the sound of forest, only the fur of a bear from another world against her finger tips.

She couldn’t tell how much time had passed as they walked aimlessly through the forest, she couldn’t tell if the sun was up or if night had begun as the sky was a muddled grey, although it was no different than her normal sky. Constantly cloudy leaving the real world in an overcast of gloom.

Lena sighed, slowing her stride into a stop she longingly looked back towards camp. 

“This was nice but I should head back,” she started, the bear pausing to turn back and stare at her curiously as she anxiously rubbed her arms,”I mean I know where to go but how do I get back...for real?”

The bear tilted it’s head at her with no real answers to give.

“It’s hard to be grounded when you don’t feel the ground you know? I mean...last time I heard Amelie but I can’t hear anything here and-”

“Le…n...a? L...en...a!?” 

It was distant, but there, Amelie’s voice once again calling out to her as the only sound in her grey world. 

The bear’s ears perked up, eyes wide in surprise looking up at Lena as if quietly asking if she heard that noise as well.

“Right on time! Want to come with me to say hi?”

The bear watched on, confused and taken aback as Lena turned on her heel and took off sprinting through the woods straight back towards the camp. 

The hours she thought she spent walking through the forest Lena was surprised to find herself returning to Amelie in only a few moments. Yet in doing so she slid to a halt as she found those familiar eight glowing red eyes staring straight at her. 

“L...e...n...a!” Amelie called out, her voice slow and distorted, those red eyes widening in surprise as they spotted her. Yet even her motions were slow as she outstretched her arms wide, awaiting an embrace much like before. 

Excitement bubbling in her chest, Lena giggled, excitedly running towards Amelie’s arms and just as before she collided into her front, arms wrapped tight around Amelie’s waist. 

A cool breeze against her skin, that undeniable rich scent of Amelie’s crisp blouse, the sound of owls chirping quietly and the inky black strands of hair draped over Amelie’s shoulder, just like that Lena was back in the real world.

“Was I gone long? I’m sorry I walked off I ran into an old friend and-”

“Is...Lena is that-?”

Lena glanced up from Amelie’s chest to find her red eyes still active, glowing bright and looking ahead with her jaw dropped.

But as Lena looked back, there was nothing there. Just the sun setting behind the hills and an empty forest.

“Do you see her?”

Amelie blinked back in surprise, keeping her eyes ahead she quietly nodded.

“We went on a nice walk, sorry for worrying you love. But...I think I have an idea about how to control this.” 


End file.
